Resurrection
by Furor Scribiendi
Summary: AU - The final duel has taken place and Marik has been defeated, banished to the Shadow Realm. But he does something that places Malik into a coma for five years. Malik and Ramses have a nice lil uncle-nephew moment & Malik meets his new physiotherapist.
1. I

_A/N_: My ancient Egyptian mythology is a bit shaky, but I'm pretty sure of certain things. When I get a bit more time, I'll be checking over the mythological facts for this chapter, so, it will be updated sometime in the near future. 

_**** WARNING ****_: I have not seen past season three of Yu-Gi-Oh - well what I think is season three at least, since I loose count easily. Hell, I haven't even seen what happens after Ra was summoned - so what follows is my own extrapolation of what might happen, based on what I have seen. 

_**DEDICATION**_: To Peridot Pooka, who listens when I ask stupid questions about Yu-Gi-Oh. As well as joins in on the temporary moments of insanity when debating the finer points of the episodes we watch. And because you're my best bud and I want you to stop harassing me to write you a Malik fic!!! ^_^ 

_**Resurrection**_

Chapter One

Malik collapsed to the ground, his strength gone. He had been defeated; Marik was driven from his consciousness and banished to the depths of the Shadow Realm. But Marik hadn't wanted him to live, simply refused him final peace and had managed to attach on to Malik's life force; which was now flowing away from him. He felt like his very essence was ebbing away faster than he could hang on to it. All he could see now were booted feet running in his direction. He may have been dying, but he did have to take care of one last thing before he passed on to be judged by Osiris. 

"Hold on Malik, we'll get you help." 

Yuugi's voice sounded faint, and extremely anxious and scared. He could feel his body…no, his mortal shell being lifted upwards by hands. Yuugi's face swan up into his blurring vision, and he was flanked by his friends, Jounouchi, Anzu, Otogi, all of them, all there to try to help him. After everything that he had done, and said to them, they were trying to save him. But he knew it was no good; he could already feel the cold kiss on his body. 

"I'm very sorry for the things I have done. Tell Isis that I am grateful for what she's done and tried to do for me." Malik whispered in a soft voice. "Thank you Yuugi, for giving the only release left for a sinner like me." 

He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as the coldness washed over his body. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The long hallways stretched out before him as he walked down it. He knew what lay at the end of this stretch; it was his eternal damnation, or even oblivion. He could…no, he would cease to exist and never again, could he be allowed into the Golden Fields to live out eternity in ease and comfort - not that he deserved it - or even reincarnated to move on and try to live a good life once more. 

Once he stepped into the atrium, he felt a qualm of fear; and he was right to feel it. The other doorway stood right before him, a painting of Nut wrapped around it, her belly dark black and dappled with stars. On either side was an ibis; its delicate feet were picking a path across the blue water. And lurking in the papyrus reeds was a massive crocodile; its eyes seemed to gleam with hunger. 

Malik repressed a shiver and stepped into the room. Thoth stood on one side, a stylus in one hand and a parchment of papyrus on a flat stone in the other, waiting to transcribe the events. In front of Malik and a raised dais were the scales, as well as the Feather of Truth, already on one side. Off to one side of the dais, Ammut was chained, eyeing him with a ravenous hunger that made his hair stand on end. He truly was going to end up in oblivion. 

Seated on the dais, on a throne was a man, tall and imperious. His green skin seemed to cast a strange glow about the room, tinting his white crown and robes. A crook and sceptre were held lazily in his hands, which draped over the armrests. 

"Approach, for I am Osiris and ye need be judged." He intoned solemnly. 

Malik felt like his knees would knock together, but he stepped forward anyhow, managing to not show his fear too much. Osiris looked down at him from his black eyes. 

"Long has it been since I have judged anyone," he spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Last to be judged was thine father. And now the son stands before me." 

Malik simply hung his head, nodding his agreement. Oblivion was most assured now. Marik had certainly screwed him over in life and in death. 

"Thine case is a rather strange one," Osiris mused as he looked over a papyrus roll, supplied by Thoth. "Two inhabited thine mortal shell?" 

Malik simply nodded, too scared to say anything. 

"Speak!" Osiris commanded. "Remaining mute does little to help thine case." 

"Yes, two did inhabit my mortal shell." Malik said, his voice high pitched and squeaky. 

Osiris watched him for a moment, the severe line of his mouth trying to tug upwards into a smile, which he was trying to prevent. "Better thou remain silent as thou had before." He scanned the scroll for a moment. "But the other came into being when thine darkest innermost desires were given form as a coherent entity born from a moment of loathing and rage." 

Malik nodded his head once more. 

"So, this is and isn't thou fault in a manner of speaking, for thou did attempt to halt it many, many times." Osiris regarded the papyrus gravely. "And how do I know that the false, evil one is not standing before me? His tongue was quick silvered and glib." 

Malik felt white-hot outrage flow through him at that, but he held his tongue choosing not to answer. Whatever he uttered certainly wouldn't be pretty or help him much. Osiris watched him, intently, waiting for a response. When none came he nodded his head slightly. 

"Bring forth his heart Thoth, that it may be judged." 

Malik watched as Thoth produced a small heart, the heart that contained every record of his deeds and words, the heart that would damn him to the nothingness. He closed his eyes, knowing it was only a matter of time before Ammut devoured him. It seemed that he stood there for a painfully long time. When he finally hazarded a glance, he looked at the scales. His heart was perfectly balanced against the Feather of Truth. 

"But…but…" he stammered out. 

"We judge thine heart, Malik Istar. Not the heart that belonged to the evil that took up residence inside thou." Osiris said. "And as such, we have deemed thou worthy to go onto the Golden Fields." 

Malik almost collapsed with relief from those words. 

"However," Osiris rose from his seat and stepped down. "Since much of thine life was stolen from thou, thou may return to the mortal realm and live there. But I cannot guarantee thou the same judgement once thou pass through these halls again." 

"The same judgement?" Malik asked in slight puzzlement. "I thought this was the same judgement everyone received." 

"Thou was brought directly here, not having to pass through any of the trials and tribulations outside these walls." Osiris explained, standing in front of Malik. "Thou may go and live a fruitful life in the mortal realm, and thine record shall start from the day thou awaken." 

"But how can I go back to the mortal realm when they've probably buried me already?" 

Osiris' lips quirked upwards. "Thou has not been buried, but remains in a deep sleep. They come by everyday to see how thou fares." 

Malik found himself speechless for a moment. "Can I see my father?" 

"Thou may not," Osiris said quietly. "He is in the Golden Fields and cannot leave its sacred grounds." 

Malik simply nodded and bowed his head. "Thank you, for this second chance." 

Osiris made a sound in his throat as he placed his crook in the other hand. "Rare it is when I grant a second chance." He reached forward and touched Malik on the forehead, right between and above his eyes. "Waste it not, my child." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Malik's eyes flew open as he scrambled to sit up. Wires, tubes, blankets and the like tangled around him. He gave a cry of frustration and worry. He had to get out of here, he had to see Isis, explain to her of the second chance he was given. They could go back to living together peacefully and- 

"Whoa, calm down!" hands pushed him back against the bed gently. "You'll hurt yourself." 

Malik's chest heaved as he took irregular gulps. He looked over at the voice and found himself looking into a pair of extremely familiar eyes. The last eyes he saw when he had closed his own eyes. But they were on the wrong face. This wasn't the Yuugi he knew; Yuugi was short and had a rounder softer face. 

The…man, seated on a chair by the bed, was much taller and had slightly sharpened features. It certainly wasn't Yami either. 

"We were starting to think you would never wake up," 

Hell, the man certainly didn't _sound_ like Yuugi. "Who are you?" Malik asked softly, wariness in his eyes. 

"I'm Yuugi. Yuugi Mutou. Do you remember me?" 

"Yes, I do," Malik said; he was more than confused now. "But…you were small, short. And your voice was…higher." 

Yuugi chuckled sadly. "Yes, that was me when I was sixteen." 

"Was?" Malik said. 

Yuugi nodded. "You've been in a coma for the past five years." 

"You're twenty one?!" Malik just about screeched. "What happened to everyone else?! Where's Yami?!" he thought for a moment. "Where's Isis?! I wan to talk to my sister! Where is she?!" 

"Malik, just calm down," Yuugi said in a soothing voice. 

"No!" Malik yelled at him. "Isis! Isis! Where are you? Isis!!" 

Malik kept yelling all the while, trying to get out of bed, while Yuugi did his best to keep him in it and call the nurse at the same time. When she arrived, she swiftly prepared a shot while Yuugi held him down. Since when had Yuugi gotten that strong? Oh yes, five whole years can really change a person. Far beyond recognition, even. He tried to get Yuugi off of him, but his muscles didn't seem to want to work. It was like he was much weaker than he was before, though he could still move. 

He shrieked in protest when the nurse jabbed his arm with the needle and injected a sedative into him. He glared as it took effect almost immediately, sinking back down onto his pillows. 

"Are you sure he's going to be all right, Nurse Yuki?" Yuugi's voice sounded just as concerned as it had been that night. "And how could he work himself up so much, or even more? The doctor said his muscles should have atrophied." 

"I'm not too sure." The nurse's voice sounded mournful. "I've given him some valium; that should calm him down. But he's lost five years in, what seems to him, an instant. It will take him quite some time to adjust Mr. Mutou. As to the muscles…after such a long period, the muscles would have certainly atrophied. …I can't explain it." 

Malik simply closed his eyes. He'd lost five whole years in the blink of an eye. And now, he was so drugged that he found that thought insanely amusing. Maybe he should have simply gone on to the Golden Fields instead. 

____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


See that little button there? Click it and let me know what you think!!   
  
  
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
\/ 


	2. II

_**Resurrection**_

_Chapter Two_

Malik glared down into his dinner tray. Or rather, dinner bowl. Sickly grey oatmeal sat there. He prodded it with a spoon, making a face at the way it jiggled. He looked up at the nurse, Yuki, who was watching him expectantly. 

"I am not eating this," Malik said. "It's oatmeal." 

"Mr. Istar, you really should eat it. I know you want something more substantial. But you've been on IV fluids for a very ling time. Your stomach has to start off slowly." 

"No, Malik said, after a few moments. "I can't eat this because I am allergic to oatmeal. Wouldn't something like that be on my chart?" 

"Oh," Yuki's face went bright red. "That wasn't anywhere on your chart." 

"Lucky for me that I have my memory intact." Malik mused. "If you have some couscous, that will do just as well." 

"All right then," Yuki picked the bowl up, pushed the dinner tray out of the way to the side and headed for the door. 

Malik watched her for a few moments. "Didn't my sister tell you that I couldn't eat oatmeal?" 

"No," Yuki had a slightly puzzled expression on her face. "There's never been a Ms. Istar here to visit you." 

Not saying anything, Malik fiddled with the IV tube that was running into his arm. It had been a full week since he had woken up and the only person he had for company was Yuki, his nurse. Yuugi hadn't come back since that day. Malik was starting to feel more than a little abandoned and isolated. Maybe he should ask if he could get a roommate when Yuki came back; or maybe even some newspapers or maybe a working remote for the TV in here; something anything for him to do. The door creaked open slightly and he looked up to see a bit of voluminous blond hair sticking in. 

"I told ya Yug, this was a stupid idea! You musta been outta your mind!" 

Malik sighed as he blocked out the sound of Jounouchi's voice, pulled the blanket over his head and curled up slightly against the pillow. At least Jounouchi's voice was clearly recognizable. He glanced up every few seconds, seeing Yuugi file into the room, followed by all his friends. If what Jounouchi said was true, he had no clue why some of them even bothered to come along. If they didn't like him in the slightest, why had they even bothered? 

"Oh, this is great!" Jounouchi's voice was exasperated now. "We all come and he's fast asleep!" 

"I'm sure he wants to see you all." Yuugi said, his voice interspersed with footsteps. 

"Are you crazy? What if that nurse comes back in here? You know what happened the last time we tried to wake him up and she caught us." 

"Good point there, Jou." Yuugi said with a laugh. 

Malik paused before he sat up suddenly, throwing the blanket back. "I certainly don't know. Would you care to inform me?" 

That seemed to garner quite a variety of reactions. Jounouchi jumped as if he saw a ghost, Seto had the same slight scowl on his face and Shizuka looked mildly startled. Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs before fainting dead away. Otogi looked vaguely surprised, while Ryou had a huge grin on his face. Mai looked torn between amusement and irritation. Yuugi meanwhile was shaking his head as he picked Anzu up and seated her in the chair. 

"That's one way to let everyone know you're up," Yuugi murmured in a slightly amused voice. 

"You're telling me," Jounouchi said weakly as he clutched at the material of his shirt. "Nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack!" 

Yuugi grinned as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry about not coming by sooner, Malik. I wanted everyone here and some had to fly in." 

"Fly in?" Malik asked. 

"That's right," Jounouchi said. "I had to fly in all the way from South America!" 

"South America?" Malik intoned slowly. "Why?" 

"That can wait until later," Seto said suddenly. His blue eyes scanned Malik critically. "Have they fed you yet?" 

"No," Malik's reply was somewhat hesitant; what was Seto Kaiba doing here? "They gave me oatmeal. I can't eat that, so I asked for something else." 

Seto gave a small snort but seemed sufficiently satisfied. "Is that nurse getting your dinner now?" 

Malik nodded his head, followed by another satisfied sounding grunt from Seto. "Couscous." 

"Good, your stomach should be able to handle that." 

Malik looked at Seto with slight bewilderment before he shifted his attention back to Yuugi; Yuugi he could deal with. "So, what's been happening during the last five years?" he tried to make his voice sound light-hearted. 

"Oh, everyone's been busy," Yuugi said. "Anzu's still studying dance, but she's going to leave for America next year. She got a big scholarship. Otogi's game has really taken off in Europe, and he's working on it full time now. Shizuka paints and studies art history at Tokyo U." 

"Ah," Malik looked at Shizuka, noticing a small square in her hand. "Is that something you've painted?" 

"Yes." She said a bit shyly as she walked up to the bed and placed it on his lap. "But don't open it until we're gone. I don't want to be embarrassed." 

Malik gave a hesitant smile of his own before looking back at Yuugi. "What about everybody else?" 

"Seto still runs Kaiba Corp, and Mokuba is taking a bigger role in things," that earned a disparaging snort from the brown haired CEO. Yuugi simply smiled and continued. "Mai here is something of a movie star now." 

"Mai Valentine, at a theatre near you," Mai said with a wink and a smirk. "And don't be shy, all right?" 

Malik felt his face go bright red. He stared down at the wrapped package intently. 

"Hey Mai," Jounouchi piped up. "That jerk still botherin' ya?" 

"You don't know the half of it," Mai said. "I seriously think he's into pain and whatnot." 

"Anyway," Yuugi said pointedly. "Ryou writes fiction novels-" 

"Dreadfully dark depressing stuff mostly, which seems to fit the nihilistic, eschatological trend in the market these days." Ryou mused. 

"-And does computer graphic design." Yuugi said. "I hope no one else is going to cut me off." After a few moments silence, he continued on. "Jounouchi is in his third year of university. He's studying…what are you studying, Jou? I can never remember; it really doesn't seem like you at all." 

Jounouchi sighed. "It ain't that hard to remember. I'm studyin' to be a biologist. I'm in the Amazon basin right now. You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen!" 

"That…really doesn't seem like you at all." Malik said slowly. 

"What can I say?" Jounouchi shrugged. 

"That you actually started studying and found something you're good at?" Seto offered in a slightly amused tone. 

"Shaddup already!" Jounouchi said, his face going red. 

Malik smiled slightly. "What do you do now Yuugi?" 

"I'm in university too. Third year of my psychology degree." Yuugi smiled. "And that's pretty much everyone." 

"Oh," Malik didn't say anything for a moment. "Where's Isis? I thought she might have come with you guys. Or is she somewhere else?" 

Nervous glances flitted through the room, no one saying anything for a moment. After a few moments Yuugi sighed before he spoke. 

"She is somewhere. One day, we'll take you to see her." 

Malik looked at Yuugi with curiosity; that certainly hadn't sounded very good at all. It would be better if he just changed the subject. "Um…Jounouchi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Just what was a bad idea?" 

"Huh?" Jounouchi looked temporarily puzzled but then remembered. "Oh yeah! Hang on a minute!" 

Malik watched as Jounouchi bounded from the room, only to call for Seto a few seconds later. What surprised Malik even more was that Seto actually went, without so much a grumble. He glanced at everyone else, puzzled beyond belief. They seemed slightly amused and indulgent. Apparently, quite a bit happened while he was in that coma. The loud knocks and muffled curses from Jounouchi, as he and Seto manoeuvred the box into the room. They deposited it at the foot of the bed, Jounouchi's expression wary. 

"If Yuki asks," Jounouchi said, leaning in conspiratorially. "You didn't get it from us, all right." 

"All right." Malik agreed. "What is it?" 

"Only the latest gaming platform from Kaiba Corp!" Jounouchi beamed. "Plus the newest games. When Yug told me you'd woken up, I figured they hadn't done anything to this room, so everyone chipped in and got you this. Should help with the boredom. Got some RPGs, motorcycle racing games," Jounouchi flashed him a smile at that. "You name it, it's in here. Plus, the controllers are wireless, so you don't need to worry about cords and all." 

"Thanks," Malik said inclining his head slightly. "You really didn't-" 

"What is the meaning of this? Visiting hours are over!!" 

Malik winced as he glanced up to see Yuki framed in the doorway, her expression blazing with rage. "They came to see me?" he offered weakly; there was no way he'd dare say anything else when she was in a mood like this. On the bright side, Yuki's outraged voice had roused Anzu to full alertness. 

"Outside visiting hours, Mr. Istar, which ended a good five hours ago!" Yuki bellowed. "All of you, out! Now! Out! Out! Out! You can see Mr. Istar tomorrow." 

Malik watched as Yuki promptly hustled everyone out. He'd caught Jounouchi glance at him then below his bed. Jounouchi must have slid the massive box under the bed. Besides, it was more long than wide; it would be more than easy to hide. He placed the wrapped package Shizuka gave him on the table beside his bed. When Yuki came back, her face was flushed red. She pulled out the tray once more and placed the bowl down. Malik smiled instinctively as he looked down at the couscous; he could smell the cinnamon and see the swirls of the spice on the surface of the porridge. 

"Sorry about that Mr. Istar." Yuki apologized. "They really shouldn't have been in here. You need your rest." She plumped his pillow. "Tomorrow, the doctor will see you and discuss the options you'll have for physiotherapy." 

Malik simply nodded his head. "Thank you." 

Yuki beamed down at him. "I wish all my patients were like you; polite and considerate. Eat up now. I'll be back to check on you later, all right?" 

Malik nodded and watched as she left. He turned his attention to the bowl and started to at slowly. Who was he kidding? Malik felt like what Yuugi had said was nothing more than a truly pathetic excuse. But who was he to judge them? They had to live out their lives while he remained semi-dead to the world. Jounouchi was a person he'd remembered as wanting to do no more work than necessary. And where was he now? Studying biology halfway around the world in the Amazon basin. He looked at his dinner, pushing it away in sudden disgust. 

He was alone in a manner of speaking. Completely alone. Not even Isis could understand what he was going through. Marik's actions had far too many far-reaching repercussions in his life. 

Just what could he possibly do now with his life? He was so far behind in schooling, that it would simply take him almost ten years to finish up high school as well as university. And just where would he get the money to fund that? Undoubtedly, it had cost a small fortune to keep him hooked up to all these machines for five years. There wasn't really anything else that he knew about save for motorcycles. 

Malik pushed the tray away and swung his legs out over the edge of the bed. His gaze was drawn to the window as it had been for many a time this week. The sun was setting now, staining the sky with deep crimson, vivid orange and a delicate light pink colour. He hadn't even noticed it setting. He set his feet down delicately on the floor. It was icy cold and he recoiled from it instinctively. 

"Perhaps you should stay in bed if you don't wish for Yuki to screech at you next." 

Malik looked up to see Ryou leaning against the doorjamb. He drew his feet back up; Ryou did have a point there. But he didn't place them on the bed. Ryou came over and sat down in the chair silently. 

"Weren't you supposed to leave?" Malik asked a few minutes later; he'd prefer it to be alone when he wallowed in his abject emotions. 

"I was, wasn't I?" Ryou mused softly. "As well meaning as everyone is, they can't even begin to understand what it's like." 

"And what makes you think you can understand what I went through?" Malik asked looking at him; Ryou looked slightly eerie, with the way light slanted in from the window, half casting him in shadows. 

"Yuugi lucked out. He got the nice yami. Ruthless but still nice." Ryou started in a contemplative tone. "We got the sons-of-bitches." 

Malik gave a small choked sound at that. "What was your first indication? Those twisted bargains they struck? Or was it the lengths they went to for obtaining the Sennen Items? Maybe all the backstabbing didn't tell you all you needed to know." 

"Do you know what inspired me to start writing, Malik?" Ryou said. 

"No, what?" Malik asked wearily; now, he really wanted to be alone. 

"The guilt. The feeling that I should have done more to stop Bakura from doing all those things he did. Granted, he was very bitter about what had happened in the past, but I see that as no excuse. I needed the catharsis before I exploded. Your yami," Ryou's tone was very dry. "Was the worst. I suggest you find something to relieve stress before you become as twisted and as bitter as Marik." 

Malik shivered at the name. "Don't ever say that name again." He muttered. 

When silence greeted him for a reply, he looked back to find Ryou gone. Malik crawled over the bed, noticing a bound text on the seat. The book was bound in leather, soft and well cured. The gilt words and gliding gleamed in the low light. 

"The Inferno. Dante." He murmured as his eyes travelled over the surface. He opened the cover and found some inscription: 'To learn the truth, one must fall into ruin.' He regarded the words for a moment before he closed the book once more and stashed it under his pillow. There was no way that he'd let Yuki take that from him. He sighed and leaned back against his pillow. He was so far in the ruins that he didn't know if he would or could even get out of them. 

____________________


	3. III

_**A/N**_: Wow, I thought I would get absolutely no reviews for this fic. To be honest, I thought my whole plot bunny was rather ludicrous. And there's one other thing I think I should explain. 

In my eyes, _**Marik**_ is the twisted psycho yami that came from and played upon Malik's desire to see and be in the outside world. Only this desire was so strong that Marik was easily able to manipulate him and take control of his body and do the things he did. 

_**Malik**_, on the other hand, is the good, kind person who tried to stop his yami from doing things when he could. But because Marik had taken such complete control, there was very little he could do and watched helplessly from the confines of his consciousness. 

Yeah, so that's my reckoning behind the whole Marik/Malik thing. And that's the one I am sticking to. 

And because I like to, I'm replying to reviews! 

**Seagirl**: Thanks. I am continuing, much to my friend's delight, and probably yours now, as well.   
**Hikari-neko**: Yeah, I know. Poor Malik-kun. I wanted to do something a bit different for a Malik fic that didn't have him paired with Marik, or Yuugi, etc.   
**dakangal322**: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter as well.   
**Star Girl11**: Thanks! I mightn't be able to update with as much frequency as I would like. So I update whenever I can get a free moment. Since I do write things out on paper and then type them up, it can take me a bit. Ishizu will be showing up a bit in the fourth chapter. And Rishid (yeah, I'm not too fond of his dub name either; every time I hear it, I think 'Cineplex Odeon') shows up in this chapter. Yay!! *blows a party whistle*   
**dark angel5221**: Oh, don't worry; Malik will eventually catch up with everything. I think being in a coma due to a crazy yami for five years is enough to deal with. ^__^ 

_**Resurrection**_

Chapter Three

"All right Malik, all you have to do is raise your arm up slowly. The weight is only five pounds." 

Malik tried not to scowl at the man who was giving him a rather patronizing smile. He was not some child who was sulking for no apparent reason. It would be much better if he were talked to like a rational adult. But he raised his right arm up, slowly like asked. 

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" the man beamed at him. 

_'Oh, just go and leave me be.'_ The sour thought flitted across Malik's mind. He had started the physiotherapy a month ago. And according to this bimbo, he was making excellent progress. It seemed like nothing short of a miracle to the doctors that he could walk around his room with a cane now. But it was only his room, and they made the world's biggest fuss over it. 

And they kept saying it was strange how his muscles didn't atrophy. So what if they didn't shrivel up like raisins. Perhaps it was Osiris' way of saying he should leave and get back to life. Saying that he knew how much time had passed, while Malik conversed with him in the Hall of Judgement. Malik sighed as he lowered his arm and raised his left one, with a weight clutched in his fist. He truly couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. If anything, it was so that he could get away from this infuriating person here. 

"All right then, Malik," the man chirped. "You're almost done your set for the day. I bet you can't wait to get back to your room huh?" 

Malik simply grinned and nodded his head, raising his right arm again. If it got him away from here, he wasn't one to complain. 

"Not many people even have that new platform you got. It's only been released in America." 

Again, Malik nodded his head. He lowered his right and raised his left. 

"You're not very talkative, are you?" the man said, cocking his head slightly. 

_'Perhaps because you provide very superficial conversation.'_ Malik smiled slightly at that thought. He hoped Ryou came by again today. Ryou, Yuugi and Shizuka visited him the most, since they were living in the area. Jounouchi was back in the Amazon basin, surrounded by Ra knew what creepy crawlies. Mai had to leave to start shooting some new film, while Otogi headed off to Italy for some big promotion round. Seto was probably buried deep in his work and couldn't be bothered to come. Not that he wanted to see Seto. 

"All right. Good job today!" the man beamed. "Make sure you use that hand flexor I gave you. And try walking around your room a bit more if you feel up to it." 

Malik simply nodded his head and placed the weights down. Sure his muscles didn't shrivel, but they hadn't been used much in a long time. And it ached slightly after workouts. It had been much worse when he had started initially. After his first session, he had sunk into his bed and tried, adamantly, to refuse going back t he next day. But Yuki, in all of her gentle kindness, stuck him in the wheelchair, strapped him in and carted him down to the therapy room. 

He still didn't know which one was worse. Yuki, or this inane bubble headed man who was giving him back full use of his limbs. He sighed as the door opened on cue and Yuki came in with a wheelchair. He eased himself into it gratefully, not even looking back as he was wheeled out. He always felt relieved when he left that room. 

"How did your session go today?" Yuki inquired. 

"It went well," Malik said. 

"Good. You're making great progress. I wouldn't be surprised to see you gone from here in three months." 

"Really?" that honestly surprised him; every time he asked his doctor, Belved, when he could leave, all he got was a vague reply. 

Yuki nodded. "You must really want get out of here. Or get away from the doctors. All they keep babbling about is you as the 'miracle patient'." 

Malik chuckled slightly at that. "You have no idea. What's for dinner tonight?" 

"Tonight's menu is rice with some vegetables and roasted chicken." 

"Chicken?" Malik asked in disbelief. "Did you say chicken?" 

"Yes." Yuki grinned at him. "Happy?" 

"If it means no more gruel-" 

"Cream of wheat, cornmeal and couscous do not constitute 'gruel', Mr. Istar." Yuki admonished in a stern voice. 

"As you wish." Malik said in a nonchalant voice. "Is there going to be rice pudding with that?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Lucky guess." Malik said with a shrug. "The rice pudding I actually like." 

Yuki smiled with a shake of her head. "Yes, there is rice pudding." She paused. "Have you given any thought as to what you wish to do once you get out of here?" 

"No." Malik said quietly. "I haven't." 

"Oh." Yuki didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, I brought your dinner up before I came to get you." 

"Thank you." Malik said as he gazed at his folded hands. 

Nothing but silence filled the hallway as Malik was wheeled back to his room. When Yuki paused, he reached forward and opened the door, snagging his cane that rested against the jamb. She pushed him in, bringing the chair to a halt abruptly. Malik looked back at her puzzled. 

"Who are you? Another one of his friends? Visiting hours are from two to five. It's now five thirty. He's about to eat his dinner, so I suggest that you leave." 

Malik looked to see a figure against the wall that pushed off and stepped forward. He felt his heart stop for a moment, taking in the tattoo and distant expression in the eyes. Rishid. 

"It's all right Yuki," Malik said in a slightly hoarse voice. "He won't be disturbing me at all." 

"But, visiting hours are over and-" 

"Please Yuki?" he looked at her hopefully. "Can you make an exception this one time?" 

"I don't know…" Yuki said hesitantly. "Just what is his relation to you anyways?" 

"I'm his brother." Rishid said solemnly. 

Yuki looked between the two of them before she sighed. "All right. But don't breathe a word of this to Belved." 

Malik nodded his head. Belved was far more stringent about things than Yuki was. "Thank you, Yuki." 

"Not at all." Yuki sniffed with a frown as she regarded Rishid. "If you need anything, simply press your button. And make sure you eat everything on your plate." 

"When haven't I?" Malik queried. 

"Touché." Yuki smiled at him, but it disappeared. "Remember, just press the button." 

Malik watched as Yuki left the room, shutting the silently behind her. Then he looked back at Rishid. The years had been a bit kinder to him. He had put on a bit more weight; it looked like muscle from his vantage point. His face was more lined, more weather beaten. And his skin was even darker, a deep burnished copper colour, but the tattoos still stood out. His expression, which had been distant, now looked pained, joyous, and uncertain. 

Grasping his cane, Malik stood up from the wheelchair. Rishid moved forward to help him. 

"No, don't. I'm fine, thank you…brother." Malik made his way over to the bed and sat down. 

Rishid nodded and sat down in the chair by the bed, an awkward look on his face. "Have you just finished your therapy for the day?" 

Malik nodded. "It would be nice if my therapist, and some of the doctors, would stop fawning and simpering over me." He paused seeing the puzzlement in Rishid's eyes. "I am something of a resident miracle here in the hospital." 

"Ah," Rishid nodded his head slowly, pressing his fingertips together, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I see you have something to keep yourself occupied." His eyes flickered to the console that was hooked up to the TV. 

"Yes," Malik looked at it. "They all bought it for me." 

"By 'they' do you mean-" 

"I do. They all came to visit me when I woke up. Yuugi rounded them all up." Malik paused before he reached under his pillow, drew out the book and held it up. "Though I much prefer this to that." 

"You hide it under your pillow?" Rishid's eyebrow arched in amusement. 

"Yuki threw a fit when she found the platform. But she set it up for me. She might go livid and forbid Ryou from visiting me if she knew I was up late reading a book he brought me." Malik pushed it back into it's cushioned grotto. "I've been wondering about Isis." 

"Only Isis?" Rishid asked quietly. 

"I'd rather not think about you. I almost kil- I mean, he almost killed you by my hand." 

"Brother, I forgave you the moment I realized the truth of the situation. I know that it is not your fault." 

"Isn't it? I managed to stop him from attacking others. But I couldn't stop him from attacking you, my own kin? You are lucky that something drew his attention away from his…task." Malik said the word with extreme distaste. 

Rishid didn't say anything for a moment. "Perhaps he knew how heavily it would weigh in you mind. The simple possibility alone distresses you enough." 

Malik didn't say anything, pulling the book out and stroking the cover slowly. It always helped to calm him down. He certainly didn't want to have another hysterical fit and need another shot of valium. After a few moments, he looked up at Rishid. 

"How have you been?" 

Rishid shrugged lightly. "Better than before I can say. I still guard the tomb, but it has become something of an closed off archaeological site." 

"Others have been in there?" Malik asked, torn between horror and pride. 

"Well…yes." Rishid said. "It is kept, preserved by me. It is our property and as such, we have exclusive rights to it. But it has been declared a national treasure by the Egyptian government. However, the only people there are Ishizu, and myself as well as the few archaeologists that are permitted access. And that, I can assure you, is few and far between. We still live there, if you wonder." 

"Our home has been declared a national treasure?" Malik asked in amazement. "Is that part of the reason why you didn't come sooner?" 

Rishid nodded. "It has been preserved since the days of the Pharaoh. According to the archaeologists, it is a find of one in a billion. Running and supervising it is something of a full time task; grave robbers still exist in this day and age." 

Malik gave a slight chuckle. "Why doesn't that surprise me? But it's always been home to me. So long as I can still stay there every once in awhile." He paused for a moment. "How come Ishizu didn't come with you? Doesn't she wish to see me?" 

Rishid didn't say anything for a moment. "She does brother, have no doubt. But Ishizu couldn't come herself due to certain…reasons." 

A sound of disgust came from the back of Malik's throat. "First Yuugi and the others act strange when I ask for my sister. And now you sit here, a month later, telling me that she didn't come due to certain reasons. Why won't anyone simply tell me why she hasn't come to see me yet?" 

"Brother," Rishid said heavily. "It is better for you to see her yourself once you get out of here. Necessary arrangements are being made so she can stay here comfortably with you here in Domino City." 

"Necessary arrangements?" Malik's voice was more than a little incensed. "And do you see fit to tell me what the necessary arrangements are?" 

Rishid didn't say anything for a moment. "You shall see once you leave here." 

Malik didn't reply for a good five minutes, feeling slighted. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" 

"No," Rishid said a bit startled. "I can wait until I leave to-" 

"Nonsense." Malik scoffed as he pressed the button. 

Yuki was there almost immediately, puffing from a red, winded face. "Yes?" 

"Is it possible," Malik began without laughing, somehow; Yuki looked like she was about to burst. "That my brother can get some dinner as well?" 

Yuki nodded and promptly disappeared. When she rematerialized a few minutes later it was with another sealed plate. She handed it over to Rishid, who took it with a thankful nod of his head. Then Yuki turned her gaze to Malik. 

"You," her voice was accusatory. "Haven't eaten yet." 

"Ah…" Malik trailed over, simply nodding his head. 

"And why not?" Yuki demanded. 

"Well, I was talking to Rishid." Malik offered. "And-" 

"Malik Istar, I do not care if your brother is here. You will eat your dinner. When I come back in an hour to take this away, you both," she swung her gaze at Rishid pinning him with a hard look. "Will be done eating. Have I made myself clear?" 

Malik and Rishid both nodded their heads in agreement. Yuki looked at them both one final time before she promptly left t he room. Rishid didn't move for a few moments, a strange smile on his lips. Malik looked at him quizzically, and was startled by the sudden, loud laugh that filled the room. 

"Well, it's no small wonder you've been getting better so quickly." Rishid managed as his shoulders shook with laughter. "Look at your nurse!" 

____________________


	4. IV

_****WARNING****_: S/J mentioned in the chapter - nothing too explicit. If you are uncomfortable with yaoi in any fashion, you'll have to wait until the next chapter when I give a little blurb. Just thought I'd take the precaution. 

_**Resurrection**_

_Chapter Four_

Malik sighed as he slipped his feet off the bed and stared up at the window. It was one in the morning and he was feeling restless. He watched the floor, wishing he had a pair of slippers. Taking a walk seemed like a good idea right about now. But why should he let something so minimal stop him? It wasn't as if Yuki was going to burst in and catch him. If that did happen, he could always say he was just going to the bathroom. 

He flinched a bit once his feet came into contact with the smooth, tiled floor. It was much colder than he had originally anticipated. His feet grew accustomed to it very quickly and soon, he found himself walking through the room, trying to find something to double as a pair of slippers. But a room with only a bed, small empty dresser and TV didn't offer many options. 

Making his way into the bathroom, he grinned when he spied the two bright peach coloured hand towels on the railing. When all else failed, it was best to improvise. He pulled them off and swiftly tied them around his feet. Warm, soft and not becoming an eyesore; this certainly was a better use for them. He chuckled to himself as he opened the door to his room and walked down into the hallway slowly. He wasn't exactly in a rush to get anywhere. 

He wandered down the hallways and corridors, not seeing anything particularly interesting and wrinkling his nose and the strong scent of antiseptic. He came to rest for a bit on a bench just in front of a candy machine. Candy seemed like a good idea right about now. Unfortunately, he had no change on him. Shrugging he leaned back against the bench, content in being somewhere else other than his room. Spending all that time in there wasn't fun in the- 

"Do you want something Mister?" 

Malik turned slightly at the sound of the voice to see a little girl looking up at him with semi-sleepy eyes, clutching to her fuzzy magenta snake; that certainly was different. "No. I just went for a walk." He paused. "What are you doing out of bed?" 

She didn't say anything but pointed to the candy machine. Malik gave a small 'Ah' and nodded his head. "Do...you know how to get the candy?" she asked in a hesitant voice. 

"You need money to get candy. Regrettably, I don't have any." Malik said turning out the pockets of his pajama bottoms suddenly with a doleful expression. 

The girl giggled, smiling at him suddenly. A hand disappeared in the voluminous folds of her nightgown and reappeared with some coins clutched in her fist. "Is this enough?" 

"Let's see." Malik said holding out his hand. The girl dumped the coins in there. He quickly counted them. "There's enough for a bag of chips or some chocolate M & Ms." 

"Can you get me the M & M's?" she asked, deciding this was the moment to hide behind the magenta snake. 

Malik smiled and got up. A minute later he sat back down and handed the package to her. "There you go." 

The girl looked gleeful as she took it, and attempted to open it. A few minutes later she held it back out. "I can't open it. Can you?" 

"All right. But you have to brush your teeth when you wake up, all right?" 

The girl nodded her head with a shy smile, watching as he easily opened the package and handed it back to her. "Thank you," she said. "My sister likes M & Ms. I wanted to surprise her when she wakes up in the morning." 

Malik watched as she started walking back down the dimly lit hallway with a wistful smile before he rose and started to make his way back to his room. He took off his makeshift slippers and crawled into bed, staring out the window. And that's how he was when sleep finally found him. 

~*~

Everything was warm and soft. Malik certainly didn't want to get up yet. But the feeling that something was poking him in the eye was very annoying. He batted away the source, turning away from it. But it came back a few minues later. Malik pushed the covers back up in exasperation and opened his eyes, looking at the source. 

It was a white haired little boy, peering at him inquisitively. Malik groaned and rolled his eyes. He certainly hoped that kids wouldn't be flocking to him any time soon. The boy did remind him of Ishizu, with his lightly tanned skin and wide, expressive brown eyes. But the hair was cropped short and it was spiky, sticking out in every imaginable way. The boy couldn't have been more than six. Why exactly he was in Malik's room was far beyond him. 

"Er," Malik said sleep rough voice. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Is there something you want?" 

"No." the boy said easily, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Is there something you want?" 

"No," Malik said, surprised; he hadn't been expecting a reply like that. "Then may I ask why, exactly, you are in my room?" 

"The door was open," the boy said with a shrug. "And that chair is very uncomfortable." 

"Well, I can't dispute that since I have sitten in it." Malik admitted with a chuckle. _'Though, that does explain why Ryou doesn't spend long sitting in it.'_

"How long have you been in here?" the boy asked suddenly, tilting his head slightly. 

"Too long," Malik replied. "Don't you think your mother will be looking for you?" 

The boy made a face. "She's always looking for me. She never lets me have any fun." 

"Wait until you get older. Some things you shouldn't rush." Malik said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to rest up a bit." 

"Fine," the boy said petulantly as he slid off the bed. "Hope you get out of here soon." he said before walking out. 

Malik nodded his head with a resigned look in his eyes. He'd been here two months already. He just wanted to get out of here and away from the antiseptic smell. That was really starting to get to him. He could walk and he was using the cane less and less. It wasn't all that difficult for him to lift things. So he was more than a little confused as to why he still had to stay here. Those sessions with the physical therapist were starting to grate his nerves; no mere human could be _that_ perky _all_ the time. He closed his eyes and buried deep under the covers, slowly drifting off once more. 

"Is any one in here?" 

Malik looked up to see Ryou walking into the room. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Just someone who was rudely awakened and wants to go back to sleep." 

"If you did that it would be terribly hard to move you." Ryou said with a smirk. 

Malik didn't say anything for a moment. "Move me where?" 

"Why, out of the hospital of course." Ryou said, the smirk turning into a smile. "Don't you think you've spent enough time in this forsaken, pine stinking place?" 

~*~

He was gone. Finally gone; he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. Leaving the hospital hadn't taken as long as he had thought; only an hour and a half. Yuki was sniffling and bawling a bit when he had to say goodbye to her. Malik had a feeling it was because he thanked her for suffering him for the two months especially with all the 'feeding me only gruel in an attempt to starve me to death' comments. But sure enough, here they were in the car, Malik's few things stashed in a box in the trunk. The sights were whizzing by far faster than Malik could look them. New skyscrapers, buildings, malls, everything made him feel like a little child seeing the outside world for the first time again. Ryou glanced over at him as they sped down the freeway. 

"Relax Malik. You have plenty of time to look at these things." 

"Yes, I do have plenty of time on my hands, don't I?" Malik mused as he managed to peel his face away from the window. "Plenty of time..." 

"Malik," Ryou began. "I know you don't want to address this in any manner, but it needs to be. You should seriously consider some sort of plan to get your life back on track." 

Malik snorted, staring sullenly out the window and not replying. 

"I'm not bringing this up out of pleasure, you know." Ryou said a bit irately. "This is just as difficult for me as it is for you." 

"You," Malik said pointedly. "Didn't lose five years of your life. You, at least, had some sort of schooling to build on. My first...well second foray into your world was far from the one I had always envisioned. And look where that left me." 

Ryou didn't say anything for a long while, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "True," he said finally. "I have had it a bit better than you. But I know the indecison. You're wondering just why you came back, what was the point. Maybe it would have been better if you'd simply died." Ryou didn't say anything for a while after that before speaking quietly once more. "I spent a year trying to figure it out. I suppose I don't want to see you go through the same thing. It's not fun at all." 

Malik didn't say anything, staring glumly out the window. "Have you all become my friends?" he asked abruptly, not looking at Ryou. 

"Huh?" Ryou glanced at him before looking back at the road. "Could you say that again?" 

"Have you all become my friends?" Malik repeated again slowly. 

"To be honest, we know plenty about you, but you probably know very superficial things about us. It's a rather uneven balance at the moment." 

"You're not answering my question." Malik stated. 

Ryou didn't reply for a moment. "We all are more than willing to become your friends. That, however, is up to you." 

"Does that mean I have to become friends with Kaiba?" Malik asked warily. 

"It would be preferable, since he will be around more than any of us are really used to." Ryou said with a laugh. 

"Why, in Ra's name, is that?" Malik asked; the brown haired CEO made him feel uneasy and wary. 

"He and Jounouchi have a thing." Ryou said. "But you didn't hear it from me." he tapped the side of his nose and winked. 

"Kaiba and Katsuya?" Malik just about died from disbelief. "Weren't they always at one another's throats? And insulting one another?" 

"Funny thing isn't it?" Ryou mused rhetorically. "If they're not bickering, they're getting along." 

"Explains why Kaiba never said anything when Jounouchi asked him for help. I was expecting some puppy dog comment." 

"Oh, those are still exchanged," Ryou made a face. "When they're simpering over one another. It's quite eerie to see the most feared multi-billionaire reduced to drooling over his boyfriend in public." 

Malik had a sudden mental picture pop into his head that made him shudder slightly. Ryou was right; it was eerie. "Please, never mention that ever again." 

"Pray that you never have to see it. Ah, here's the turnoff." 

Malik watched as they descended off the ramp and down into nothing less than suburbia. Ryou directed the car through roads, and stoplights, working his way towards a hill off in the distance. Malik closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. Hopefully he could have a quiet moment to himself once they arrived at the house. Silence filled the car now as Ryou drove. It seemed like not time had passed at all when Malik felt the car coming to a halt. 

"All right," Ryou said as he put the car in park. "We're here." 

Malik opened his eyes and found himself looking at a simple two storey house, perched at the end of a row of houses. He unbuckled hs seatbelt and stepped out of the car, leaning against it as he looked out. There was a very nice view from this height. He could see all the individual houses, spread out like a patchwork quilt of varying colours. He watched it for a few more minutes before he walked up to the front door, where Ryou was waiting patiently, holding his box of stuff. 

"Hello? We're back!" Ryou called as they walked into the house. 

"Why was the front door open?" Malik asked in a low voice as he followed after Ryou. 

"I didn't want to have to knock the door down," Ryou said. "So I asked her to leave the door open." 

"Her?" Malik asked immediately. 

'You'll see." Ryou said enigmatically. "How about we get you settled into your room now?" 

"I suppose," Malik said looking around. "The house looks nice so far." 

Ryou nodded. "Very airy." 

Malik had to say he agreed in that respect.There was lots of light pouring into the hallway from what was the living room and kitchen. And the skylight built into the ceiling above the stairs simply added to the effect, along with the white walls. 

"This," Ryou said, opening a door with one hand. "Is you room." 

Malik walked in hesitantly. The room was very spacious. There was a large bed with a deep purple duvet and matching linens. A gentle breeze came in, flapping a layer of sheer white curtains. Heavier dark blue curtains lay almost flat, moving slightly. Tucked into a small niche was a computer desk, as well as a writing one. The computer was shut down and a notebook lay pristinely on the writing desk, a pen laid on top of it. 

Malik was still looking around as Ryou placed the box on his bed and started from the room. "Come on, I know she's here somewhere. I suppose we should try the backyard." 

"Are you going to tell me who?" Malik asked, snapping back to his senses. 

"Just follow me," Ryou said. 

Malik frowned and went after him. This was becoming rather annoying. But he followed Ryou down the stairs and through the living room, out to a sliding door. They stepped out onto a patio, and Malik found himself blinking rapidly from the sun's glare. He squinted out at the expanse of green grass, seeing one tall figure. 

"Malik!" 

He heard the exclaimation, and the running feet. So he was semi-prepared for the hug he was caught in. 

"Ra Ishizu," Malik said as he hugged her back. "Do you know how long I have wanted to see you for?" 

"I know brother," she said pulling back. "You're still squinting. Come, let's sit in the shade." 

Malik led himself be led over to a patio set. His vision cleared immediately when he sat down in the shade. He hadn't even noticed that Ryou had disappeared. Ishizu sat down right beside, an irrepressible smile plastered on her face. 

"It is good to finally see you out the hospital," Ishizu said. 

"Rishid said that something had happened to you, but he didn't say what," Malik peered at her. "Are you all right?" 

"I am now," Ishizu said quietly. "I had some strange disease. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was. Even Rishid was at a loss with the natural remedies we've always used. Everyone seemed certain that I was going to die." 

"But what happened?" Malik asked. 

"I don't know. I had a very perplexing dream...perhaps it was a vision, I'm not too sure. But when I woke up, I felt much better. I started improving and I was becoming my old self again." 

"Thank Ra," Malik said in relief. "Why was everyone so hesitant to tell me that? Is that why you didn't come to see me sooner?" 

"Partially. I'm still easily tired sometimes and I must be careful of what I do." Ishizu paused. That why Rishid had to go back to Egypt. And I could come here to see you." 

"Then what is the other reason?" Malik asked in a puzzled tone. 

Ishizu didn't say anything for a moment. "Ramses!" 

"Yes Mother?" the loud holler came from deep inside the house. 

"Would you come out here for a moment." 

"Coming!" 

"Ramses?" Malik asked in a low voice. 

Ishizu simply gave him a look that said to be patient.Then she gave Malik a smile as a white haired boy come bounding out through the patio doors and ground to an abrupt halt, looking at Malik in surprise. It was the same boy from the hospital. 

"It's you again." Ramses said. "Why are you here?" 

"Ramses, don't be so impertinent," Ishizu said gently. "This is Ramses, my son. Ramses, this is your Uncle Malik." 

"Oh, he's the uncle you kept telling me about," Ramses paused, scuffing his foot. "May I be excused Mother?" 

"Of course. Run along to whatever you were doing." Ishizu said shooing him off. 

Malik waited until Ramses was gone. Then he waited a few more minutes before he looked at Ishizu. "Your son?" 

"Yes, my son." Ishizu said proudly. "And I do not care what you say." 

"Well, what can I say?" Malik paused, unsure of what to say next. "How old is he?" 

"He'll be six in December. December 31st. He always complains about that. It always makes him the youngest." 

"Oh," Malik really wasn't sure how to handle this. "I guess the father lives here?" 

"No, he doesn't." Ishizu said. "It was a mutual agreement that I would raise Ramses and he would visit on holidays and when he could." 

"So...you aren't married?" Malik ventured. 

"No...perhaps one day I'll marry Ramses' father," Ishizu clasped her hands in her lap. "That entirely depends on the both of us and when we're ready." 

Malik took a deep breath. "Well, at least he isn't shirking his responsibility." Malik paused for a moment. "If you don't mind, may I ask just who is Ramses' father?" 

Ishizu looked distinctly uncomfortable now, not replying. Malik watched her for a moment. 

"Have you told anyone who his father is?" Malik tried. 

"No, I haven't. I always said that I would tell you first." Ishizu said softly. 

"Very well then; I'm here now." Malik said and left it at that; he wouldn't press it any further. 

Ishizu didn't say anything for a long moment. "I would ask that you don't tell anyone. We will tell everyone in our own time and manner." 

"Very well I won't tell." Malik said. 

Ishizu took a deep breath before speaking in a very soft voice. "Ramses' father is Maximillion Pegasus." 

______________________________

  
  
  
  


A/N: Huh?! Wha-Wha-What?! How can that be?! Pegasus?! Ramses' father?! *gasp of shock* Erm, sorry about that...I have to remember to nevr have a White Hot from Second Cup at this time of the day. 

Anyway, it's the one thing I do look forward to; replying to reviews!! Yay!! Like I really need to look at my stupid essay any more than necessary. lol 

_**darkangal332**_: All...well, that's something of a lie. Some is revealed!   
_**dark angel5221**_: Read on to find out. ^_^   
_**BishounenzAngel**_: Thanks! And I personally love your fic "Do It With Ishizu". I died from laughter. *snicker*   
_**Star Girl11**_: Well, Ishizu is here. And I always got confused with the name and could never figure out whether it was Malik or Marik they were referring to - is it me or was that confusing in itself? - so I kinda reached that conclusion out of exasperation. And don't worry 'bout that. My little sis - she's five - took to running around the house when Yu-Gi-Oh was on crowing: "It's Baldy, it's Baldy! Baldy's back!" , and simply ignoring the pnoytail. XD Hell even I thought he was bald until I saw the little rattail. 

Nah, that's not a strange question. Cinplex Odeon is a movie theatre chain, like Famous Players, or AMC, or what ever other chains exist out there in the world. I swear, every time I heard his dub name I had a hankering to go to the movie theatres. I think I might go and see "Kill Bill" some time soon. ^_^ 

And I know the update is kinda late, but I had quite a bit of studying to do for my stupid multiple choice tests...at which I suck completely -_-;; You don't want to see my grades for those. *shudder* 

____________________________________

Alas, I cannot say anything more now; me has to jet off to my East Asian history class to hand in an essay and suffer an hour long lecture. Mebbe I'll take a nap. ;) Ja ja.   
  
Follow the arrow, click and leave a review. Constructive criticism is very welcome!   
  
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
\/ 


	5. V

A/N: Yeah, I know! Long overdue! I've been going through hell at U of T and trying to get on top of some things. Plus I've been drafting out plot - ya didn't think I forgot about this fic, did ya? - and all for this fic, so it develops nicely. And I realized I could make it a neat lil cross-over fic. I'm toying with the idea…because I have never done a crossover fic and would like the challenge. Plus it'd be fun working with those characters. ^^ Erm, ignore my mad ramblings. Sorry this chapter was so late. I'll let you get to reading. Replies to reviews are at the end of the chappie. 

_**Resurrection**_

_Chapter V_

"Are you up yet?" 

"No." Malik shifted in the bed, pulling the blanket in closer. "Just let me sleep, Ramses." 

"OK," Ramses said. Then a few seconds later, "Are you up now?" 

"Must you bother me so?" Malik asked, opening an eye. "It's only," he glanced at the bedside clock. "Seven thirty in the morning." Malik groaned as pulled the blanket over his head; not even Yuki had woken him up that early. 

"I know. But I normally go for a walk at this time with Mother. But she's still asleep and I don't want to wake her up. And I thought you would like the exercise," Ramses paused for a moment. "For your muscles." 

Malik sighed heavily, finally looking at the white haired boy standing patiently at his bedside. "Fine I'll take you on a walk." 

"I'll be waiting downstairs!" Ramses said, and with that he bounded from Malik's room. 

Sitting up, Malik ran a hand through his hair, blinking blearily. Up at seven thirty; in the morning. That seemed like a travesty that could never be compensated. But better he go for a walk now that suffer who knew what later on. He had been here a week and today was the day he met his new in home physiotherapist. If he 'conveniently' wasn't here when said person showed up, then maybe he wouldn't have to suffer patronizing baby talk. 

He rubbed his face briskly and staggered out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to tidy up. When he emerged a few minutes later, he was rummaging through his closet, trying to stub his toes against the boxes of things he hadn't unpacked quite yet. One of the first things done was to buy him new clothes. And so Malik found himself pulling on a pair of jeans, plain grey socks, sneakers, a light t-shirt and a slightly oversized hoodie. But it was comfortable; much better than those insane outfits Marik wore all the time. 

A wry frown came to Malik's face. It wasn't that the outfits were bad - they were quite nice in fact - but wearing leather pants all the time was rather chafing. Not to mention freezing with wearing a sleeveless shirt all the time. 

Malik grabbed his cane, pausing as he looked at the mounted painting on the wall. It was the painting Shizuka had made for him. It wasn't all that big, with a winding black river through it, and a mournful angel perched in a twisted dead tree. The only colour in the whole image was on the angel, delicate ivories, creams, peaches and light yellows. Everything else was done in muted, sombre blacks and dark greys. 

And he rather liked it. 

Shrugging it off, Malik made his way down to the front door, seeing Ramses waiting patiently. "Do you have keys?" he asked as he grasped his cane firmly and burrowed a hand in the pocket of the hoodie to keep it warm. 

Ramses produced them with a melodic jingling sound. Malik motioned to the door, which Ramses was out of in a second. It wasn't long before they were walking down the street, the morning air still holding a chill. They didn't say anything, Malik paying careful attention to where Ramses was walking and committing street names to memory - Lawson, Janome, Apollon, Wharton and that last one they just past called - 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Ramses' sudden question startled Malik. "Yes?" he asked, looking down at the boy. 

"What's it like?" Ramses watched him for a bit longer before he looked away. 

"What's 'what' like?" Malik asked, puzzled a bit by the vagueness. 

"Being in a coma. Mother says that they said that the doctors said you were dead for a little while. And that made you go into a coma." Ramses paused. "What makes a death…death?" 

Malik blinked, his mind untangling everything Ramses had thrown at him. "I think the term you're looking for is 'clinical death'. A clinical death is when your heart stops beating for a minute…or something along those lines. But your heart does stop for a while and then it starts beating again. So technically, I was dead for a space of time. I don't think I could tell you what death is at all." 

"All right," Ramses' brow was furrowed as if he was committing it to memory. "So?" 

"So what?" Malik asked. 

"So," Ramses' repeated patiently. "What was the coma like?" 

"How old are you again?" Malik asked in disbelief; Ramses certainly didn't act his age. 

"I'm six years old," Ramses huffed. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" 

Malik blinked, pulling his hand out of the pocket and running it through his hair. "In all honesty, it didn't seem like I was in a coma. It seemed like I went from one place to another place and then to another." 

"Oh." Ramses didn't say anything for a moment. "What's that in-between place?" 

"Hrm?" Malik gave a light laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"I might. Father's told me some more weird things than you'll probably tell me." Ramses said. 

Malik simply arched an eyebrow. "You normally see your father often?" 

"Yup," Ramses nodded his head. "Usually on vacations from school or he stops by when he can if he's where we are. You still haven't answered my question." 

Malik turned his gaze back to the sidewalk, finally speaking after a few moments. "I saw Yuugi when he was sixteen. And then everything went black. Then I found myself facing judgement fr-" 

"Judgement?! From Enma?!" Ramses' eyes went wide. "That's so cool! Was he all big and red, did he have flames and stuff coming from his nose?! Was he wearing that little hat he normally does in the pictures? What about-" 

"Ra have mercy!" Malik exclaimed; just where was this boy pulling these questions from?! "Enma? No, there was no 'Enma', whoever that is." 

"Enma's the guy who judges people; you know decides whether to send them to heaven or hell." Ramses stated. 

Malik arched an eyebrow. "I was judged by Osiris. And he saw fit to send me back." 

"Osiris?" Ramses' brow furrowed once more. "I know that one. From that country, right? With the two seas?" 

"Egyptian," Malik offered. "God of death and renewal. He resides in a hall." 

"Yeah, that's the one!" Ramses exclaimed. "I get them mixed up sometimes. You really saw Osiris?" 

Malik nodded his head. "I think so. The old ways are what I was raised to believe. It's not so much that I was forced to, but I accepted the teachings wholeheartedly and such. It was the other things that I truly did not like." 

"What were they?" Ramses asked. 

"Things such as no contact with the outside world." Malik said quietly; and that was all he would offer. 

"You had no television?" Ramses looked horror-struck. "Or ice cream? Chips? Movies? Candy bars?" 

"None of those things," Malik said with a chuckle. "But I did see the outside world eventually…" he trailed off at that. 

"Well, that's not bad. Was there at something you liked on your first time out?" Ramses asked, swinging his arms as he started hopping ahead erratically. 

"I did," Malik said as he remembered the first time he saw a motorcycle on television. It was as if it was sent by the very Gods themselves. 

"Then it wasn't all that bad. You should just do something with that if you can." Ramses suggested, now hopping through the grass. 

"Hm," Malik mused. "We'll see." Why did children always seem to have the simple answers? 

~*~

Malik sighed as he settled into the large cushy armchair in the living room. His new physiotherapist was due here any moment now. Ramses sat on the couch, his short legs swinging and making dull thuds against the tan surface. Malik glanced at him and gave a smile. Ramses smiled back, sticking his tongue out a bit, before he looked back at his feet. As if on cue, Isis looked around the corner from the kitchen fixing the both of them with a look. 

Malik looked down, not wishing to incur his sister's wrath for the second time that day. When he and Ramses had arrived back from their walk - which had gone from short to a long meandering journey - they had found Isis standing in front of the door with a livid expression on her face. Of course, Malik couldn't blame her. He hadn't left a note saying they had gone on a walk. So Isis had awakened to find her brother and son gone from their beds. 

And so here they were, sitting in the living room at twelve p.m., like chastised children. He looked up, meeting his sister's gaze, opening his mouth to say something, and then the doorbell rang. 

"Well, I must say that he's very punctual," Isis walked quickly to the front door and opened it. 

Malik found himself looking up rather fearfully. All he could hear were quiet murmurs; if it was the same physiotherapist from the hospital, Malik was pretty sure he would be asking Osiris to take him back. The chatter drove him insane. The chatter was mind-numbing. Malik paused for a moment; that chatter could be listed as a form of cruel and unusual punishment. 

"Malik, this is Mr. Minamino; he's your new physiotherapist." Isis said. 

Malik steeled himself and looked past her to look at the man standing behind her. His long red hair was bound back and his green eyes were already flickering over him, lingering on the cane and then his legs with a rather critical light. He was wearing a simple t-shirt, beat up old jeans and broken in sneakers, a bag slung over his shoulder. Malik had a feeling that there wouldn't be any requests put in to Osiris anytime soon. 

"Hello Mr. Istar," the man walked over, offering his hand. "Your sister tells me you've just gotten out of the hospital. And that you were rather irritated at your previous physiotherapist. If I may enquire, what was his name?" 

Malik made a face as he took and shook it. "Mr. Okuma." 

"No wonder," the man made a momentary face of dislike, taking his hand back to readjust his bag. "Anyways, your sessions are three times a week, and will be two hours long. I do not expect you to shirk off. You can just call me Minamino; it seems to be the preferred name with my patients." 

"I wasn't expecting to," Malik replied easily. "Shirk off that is Minamino." He said the last part a bit hesitantly. 

"Ramses, have you done your homework?" Isis asked suddenly. 

"Mother!" Ramses wailed. "I wanna stay here! I don't wanna do that now!" 

"If you don't want to do your homework, you may help me with lunch." Ramses made a face. Isis simply smiled. "It's your favourite." 

Ramses was out of the living room faster than Malik could blink. Isis smiled triumphantly. "I would suggest the backyard, Mr. Minamino. There's a large patio and the fresh air will probably help." 

"An excellent idea, thank you Ms. Istar." Minamino said, inclining his head slightly. He looked back at Malik. "All you need now is the cane?" 

Malik nodded and rose. "I'm guessing you know about how long I've been in the hospital and all?" 

Minamino nodded. Malik looked at him, waiting to hear it. When nothing came, he furrowed his brow slightly in consternation. Minamino arched an eyebrow. 

"Mr. Istar," Minamino began. 

"You may call me Malik. Undoubtedly, this therapy will be happening for a long while." Malik said. 

Minamino inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Malik, if you expect me to start babbling about how miraculous this is, like Okuma, I'm afraid you will be disappointed. Now, we've already wasted enough time don't you think?" 

Malik smiled as he walked over and slid the patio door open, closing it behind Minamino when he stepped out. "You don't sound that fazed by it at all." 

"I have seen stranger things Malik," Minamino set the bag down on the patio table. "Now," he looked back at Malik critically. "I think we should start you off with the eight pound weights." Malik stared at him in disbelief. Minamino looked back at him, puzzled. "Would that be too much for you?" 

"No. I was sick of five pound weights." Malik said. "You just don't know how wonderful that sounds." 

~*~

_**Starlit-Hoshiko**_: Writing! ^.^ Odd…it didn't seem that odd when I thought of it, watched the eps when Pegasus was interacting with Isis. Oh well, At least you thought it was nice. ^^ 

_**dark_angel5221**_: Well, I haven't seen past the duel with Yami and Marik - YTV stopped airing them for awhile. And when they started airing the new ones, I was stuck in a class. The injustice T_T. So by this point, I'm guessing it would be an AU. 

_**Bakura13**_: Thank you! *blushes* I'm a-going! 

_**Person who left no name**_: Thank you! I've grown used to his dub name as well, but it didn't help having my lil sis running around crowing "Baldy". No, I haven't heard of go-gaia.com. I just don't have the same time I used to for forums. I'm already semi-active in about five…nope, my bad, six forums, and trying to keep up in the RPGs that I am part of there. I don't think I could fit in another one. But I'll check it out, prowl around… 


End file.
